La Fabuleuse Histoire De Lucie
by AmiLightning
Summary: Lucie, éternelle looseuse en dernière année de Lycée en a marre d'être insociable et Ami,fille populaire et peste qui est dans la même classe que Lucie mais elles se haïssent profondément . Mais qui a dit que votre pire ennemie se sera jamais votre meilleure amie? Découvrez le quotidien de ces deux jeunes filles pleines de vie!
1. Chapter 1

Récapitulatif non officiel.

Lucie:

18 ans .

Née a Paris mais a passée son enfance a Forks d'ou son tempérament simple et triste.

Aime rester toute seule ce qui la rends calme.

A une envie d'éventrer Ami dont elle est sure qu'elle maraboute ses meubles qui heurent sans cesse son petit orteil si innocent.

Ami:

18 ans

4 ans qu'elle habite Forks .

Aime rire et se foutre de la gueule de Lucie sa favorite victime a victimiser

Sa phrase favorite est "Veni Vedi Vici".

Elle est amie avec Alice Cullen dont elle "liquide les magasins avec elle "

Je rajouterais au fur et a mesure de l'histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Forks 2012 **

**POV Lucie :**

Forks. Ville d'adoption que je côtoie depuis aujourd'hui 7 ans.

Ce Lycée très... Paumé. Bref la totale.

Bon on va faire court sur moi. Lucie 18 ans en dernière année, blonde, yeux verts, cheveux longs... Derrière votre écran vous pensez que j'ai tout.

Mais non la vie est injuste. Je suis une adepte du "reste toute seule tu m'approche je grogne" je trouvais sa assez cool les premiers mois mais la.. J'explose !

Surtout lorsqu'une fille pathétique et arrogante vous bouscule en vous taillant.

- Hey, vire du chemin !

Cette voix de pouffe appartient a Ami une « populaire » du lycée. Non elle n'est pas une Cheerlader mais une grosse (J'accentue sur le Grosse) Commère fouteuse de merde professionnelle.

Chers lecteurs, voici ma vie digne d'une looseuse.

Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais . Je ne veux pas être une éternelle looseuse non.

Je sais c'est cour mais j'attends de vos avis mes choux !


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Lucie:**

Allez Lucie vas en cours et prie pour pas croiser cette conne..

AAAAMEEEN! Je l'ai évitée.

Je vais au cours de Philo et un mec me bouscule me fait tomber comme une grosse merde.

Et voila tout le monde se moque.

-Excuse moi je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Dieu existe alors. Ce gars la est juste ... Roh! Reprends-toi Lucie allez!

-Ouais,ouais sava.

Le gars retourne a sa place a coté d'une fille qui me lance un scarface.

OK... Moi je dis vive Forks!

A 12h30 je vais manger car mon ventre fait une comédie musical a lui tout seul tellement que je meurs de faim .

Je me met a manger et un mec s'approche et il s'assoit a ma table .

-Je m'excuse pour tout a l'heure je suis vraiment désolé .

-Roh sava je suis habituée de toute façon . Mais sans être directe ou quoi que ce soit qui est tu ?

-Jacob. Jacob Black. Et toi tu et Lucie !

-Ouais.

-Bon je tiens a me faire pardonner je t'invite a ma fête Vendredi soir .

-Non mais...

Même pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti . Merde! Non pas une fête!


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Lucie**

**Oh Merde. **

_**J'ai aucune envie d'y aller en plus mais j'y vais parce que je vais pas lui mettre un vent sa ne se fait pas je ne suis pas comme sa .**_

_Cette phrase m'as hantée depuis Vendredi Matin._

_Son sourire ravageur,ses cheveux couleurs ébènes.. Bref je crois que je tombe amoureuse ._

_Le soir je décide de prendre une robe noire qui arrive aux genoux et un collant de la même couleur et des bottes cloutées._

_J'arrive a l'adresse donnée que quelqu'un m'ouvre directement ._

_-Hey! Bienvenue chez nous tu doit être la petite amie de Jake? _

_Elle me sauta dessus comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours ce qui m'effraya un petit peu._

_-Jake n'est pas mon petit ami juste un camarade de classe._

_-Oh. Je suis Rebecca sa soeur._

_-Enchantée. Je suis.._

_-Lucie. On le ._

_Je rentrais et a peine avoir fait deux pas dans la demeure, Jake m'accueillit avec un sourire éblouissant._

_-Hey Montgomery! _

_-M'appelle pas comme sa,Jacob._

_-Excuse moi,je n'ai pu m enpécher. Tu a du faire la connaissance de ma soeur?_

_-Oh oui elle a crue que j'était ta petite amie._

_-C'est tout a fait elle. Tu veut quelque chose?_

_-Non merci sava aller._

_-JAAACOB! dit une voix qui venait du fond _

_-Hum? Répondit Jacob d'un air serein_

_-POURQUOI TU AS INVITE MONTGOMERY ALORS QUE TU SAIS QUE JE L'AIME PAS?!_

_-Relax,Ami. Elle est super cool._

_-Ah non du tout! JE L AIME PAS JAKE!_

_Elle se mit a énerver sur le lit de Jake._

_-Jake, si c'est comme sa je pars! Viens même plus me parler ! _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime meilleure amie depuis le bac a sable! Je te connait par coeur! (S'adressant a moi) Ne t'inquiète pas elle vas revenir me dit il en passant le bras sur mes épaules._

**_Vous trouvez l'histoire comment?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Ami**

Je déteste cette peste ! Voler mon meilleur ami c'est la meilleure ! Elle vas pas s'en tirer!

Je pars voir Alice qui habite une maison (*-*) MA-GNI-FIQUE!

Bref, je sonne et un Homme aux cheveux bruns m'ouvris et répondit.

-Bonjour Ami.

-Salut Edward.

-Entre,je t'en prie.

Je monte les escaliers en mode déterminée et je vis Alice collée a son "Jazzou adoré" .

-Salut Alice! Jasper . Je lui fit un signe de tète .

-Ami! Quel plaisir de te voir!

-Salut Bells.

Elle me donna une accolade amicale avant de rejoindre Edward a l'étage supérieur.

Cette famille est ... Différente . Je suis la seule au courant de leur secret et celle de la famille de Jake aussi.

-Eh bien j'ai vu dans ma vision tu t'es embrouillé avec ton chien de meilleur ami.

-Alice... Oui c'est vrai.

Mon coeur s'arreta directement en voyant son frere, descendre les escaliers .

-Bonjour Ami.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

Ce mec est ... Non reprends-toi Ami!

-Je...je v..vais voue laisser hein. Alice a plus...Tard!

Je me mis a courir vers le chemin de chez moi , heureuse et amoureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Lucie**

_Vive le lundi WOOHOO! -'_

_La pire journée et devinez je vois qui?! Jacob Black _

_Il vient me saluer et je croise le regard de glace de Ami, son regard disait "T'es morte"._

_Mais elle était trop occupée a obéir a sa mère qui lui hurlait dessus en lui donnant des ordres et ce qui la rendit plus énervée. _

_Puis sa mère lui dit:_

_-C'est elle que tu martyrise ?_

_Elle répondit pas et baissa les yeux, sa mère commença a enlever sa chaussure et elle dit _

_-Oui,oui! C'est elle Maman!_

_-Vas t'excuser ou je met ton père au courant! _

_-Oui Maman..._

_Elle se mit a traîner des pieds et me dit:_

_-Lucie,(elle se retournait en suppliant sa mère du regard mais elle fut impassible) je.. je suis désolée de t'avoir fat chier pendant toute ses années et ma mère veut qu'on soit amies sinon elle a dit que je serais plus de ce monde .._

_Je me mis a rire fort_

_-Excuse moi , j'accepte tes excuses et ton amitié aussi._

_Mme Maylor me cria:_

_-Elle s'est excusée Lucie?_

_-Oui M'Dam._

_Sa mère partit et me voila en face de mon __**"Ancienne" pire ennemie aujourd'hui amie,Ami Maylor.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Ami**

**"Ami devenue une sainte? Mais lol ! "**

_Quelle phrase attendrissante qui me parvient en cours de Maths!_

_Je ne réagit a ce genre de situation,je reste calme et sereine. Non Ami tu vas pas te lever pour lui jeter ta chaise a la gueule._

_On vas dire que quelque chose me retient. Une personne,qui est très cher a mes yeux . _

_-Amiiiiii! Cria Alice de sa voix si aiguë_

_-QOUUUUAAA?! _

_-Viens chez moi tout a l'heure._

_-Vasi mais Lucie fait comment elle a pas les clés de la maison._

_J'ai oubliée de dire, je suis en colocation avec Lucie._

_-Bon j'ai compris, ramène ton cabot! _

_-Arrête sois pas jalouse mon lutin ! Dit Jasper en l'embrassant sur la joue._

**_POV Lucie_**

**_-_**_Pourquoi Ami?! POURQUOI?!_

_-Roooh ferme-la ! On vas juste voir Alice. Pète un coup merde! _

_C'est ta tète que je vais péter ouais! Je voulais rester avec Jake moi! _

_-Tu compte y aller a poil ou bien?! Me cria Ami_

_-C'est bon la!_

_Pff on sais qu'elle vas pas que retrouver Alice! Ya son "Carlisle" aussi! _

_Nous partîmes avec 20 minutes de retard. _

**_POV Alice_**

_Je vis arriver Ami toute souriante et ravissante prête a sonner mais Edward était déjà en bas ._

_Au moment de descendre je fus prise d'une sensation étrange._

_-Vision ma chérie? Me dit Jasper en me prenant par la taille_

_-Ouais avec notre cher frère et Ami! _

_J'entendis le rire de mon amie des son entrée. Elle salua Edward et présenta son amie._

_-Lucie je te présente Edward,Jasper et Alice. _

_-Enchantée. Répondit-elle._

_Je sens que la soirée vas être longue._

**_Vous aimez pas?! J'ai aucune review! :(_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov Lucie**

_Je veut partiiiiir! _

_Je suis en mode "forever-alone" depuis le début de la soirée._

_Une fille aux cheveux bruns me propose un verre de soda j'accepte et je la remercie et elle se présente._

_-Je m'appelle Bella! Tu est?_

_La pauvre! Je lui ai mis un vent trop occupée a me battre contre les bulles _

_-Oh,désolée ! Je m'appelle Lucie Montgomery._

_-Enchantée._

_Notre discussion se stoppa en entendant Ami crier:_

_-EMMETT! JE SUIS PAS UN GRIZZLY ! _

**_POV Ami_**

_Tout le monde me regarde._

_-Non,mais c'est parce que a chaque fois il me donne des coup sur le bras et c'est trop chiant. Ne..ne vous inquiétez pas hein . _

_Les Cullen explosèrent de rire._

_Soudain,Rosalie se mit a dire:_

_-Punaise! Sa pue le chien!_

_Toute la salle regarda Lucie. _

_Lucie,on est dans la merde._

**_POV Lucie_**

_Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde? J'ai fait quoi?_

_Soudain, une blonde s'approchait de moi en me criant dessus:_

_-Tu pue le chien! C'est pas possible! Tu fricote avec un des cabots! _

_-Rosalie! Dit Bella d'un ton menaçant._

_-Ami! Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée ici chez nous alors que tu le sais très bien que nous m'aimons pas cette odeur?! _

_Rosalie! Dit les Cullen en choeurs _

_Je me leva et dit : _

_-Ami,on se rejoins a la maison._

_-Lucie att...;_

_Je l'ai pas laissée finir sa phrase que j'ai pris les clés de la voiture et partit vers la route de chez moi._


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Lucie**

****_Cette blondasse ! Pour qui elle se prends miss monde de mon cul?! _

_Comment Ami peut rester avec des Vampires ?! Comment?! _

_Jake me l'avait dit ! Ce sont des personnes dangereuses! _

_Mais elle ne le sais pas! Faut que je lui dise! _

**POV Ami**

_Je rentre comment moi ?! Hein?! Elle a pris la caisse?! _

_Hors de question que je rentre a pied! _

_Oh tiens Lucie qui m'appelle! _

_-Ouais bouffonne?_

_-Faut que tu rentres tout de suite! _

_-Comment imbécile?!_

_-Ah oui c'est vrai! Bah ... ya pas de bus ?! _

_-Non! C'est pas grave je vais me démerder j'arrive!_

_Je partis faire un câlin a Alice et je lui dis:_

_-Il faut que j'y aille Alice désolée encore! _

_-Mais attends tu vas rentrer comment ?_

_-Je ... je ... sais pas! _

_-Carlisle peut te déposer._

_Soudain Emmett et Jasper lancèrent un regard gagnant a Carlisle qui lisait un livre de médecine. _

_-Oui...euh si tu veut ._

_-Merci beaucoup._

_Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse 10000 et au moment d'ouvrir la portière,Carlisle me frappa la main gentiment en me disant : _

_-Ce n'est pas a toi de le faire . _

_-Euh.. Merci ^^ _

_Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Trééés! _

_Il fallait que je brise la glace._

_-Euh... Que veut tu faire plus tard?_

_Il répondit:_

_-Médecin et toi? _

_-Infirmière._

_ coïncidence . C'est ici c'est ça? En me montrant une maison._

_ Beaucoup Carlisle . _

_Je partis en trombe en oubliant mon foulard préféré! Et Carlisle me le fit rappeler._

_-Ami,ton foulard!_

_Dans la panique je dis:_

_-Garde le! _

_Il me lança un sourire et partit dans la sombre nuit. _


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Ami**

****_Je me mis a courir dans les escaliers comme une imbécile et je vis Lucie en train de regarder "One Tree Hill". Je lui dit:_

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule?! _

_-Oh scuze. Dit elle en éteignant la télé. Faut que je te parle._

_-Dit._

_-Les Cullen... sont.. des...des... Vampires!_

****_Je la fixais sérieusement et je me mit a exploser de rire._

_Elle me dit _

_-Ya quoi de marrant?_

_-Jle savais, IMBÉCILE!_

_-Oh..._

_-Et ils ne portent ta la famille de Jake dans leurs coeurs. _

_-Tu m'ettones! Di-je en me jetant sur le frigo._

**_POV Lucie_**

**__**_Ouais! Vive les cours! _

_Littérature en premier ! u-u_

_Mais je me retrouve a coté de Jake (Je l'avoue j'ai un petit faible pour lui)_

_Pendant ce cours on se lance des regards pleins d'amours, des sourires.._

_Je rejoinds Ami a la cafétéria et elle me dit _

_-Bon toi et Jake c'est quand? _

_-Pardon?_

_-Fais pas la duchesse, sa se voit tu craques pour lui et je vous donne ma bénédiction._

_-C'est très gentil mais..._

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Jake arriva et se mit en face de Ami et moi et il dit:_

_-Ami,content de te voir ._

_-Bouh! Je vous laisse hein! Entre Amoureux! _

_Elle nous lançait un bisou imaginaire. Jake dit:_

_-Ouf cette fille. Oh je voulait te demander!_

_-Ouais?_

_-Ce soir toi et moi a la Push ? C'est d'accord?_

_-Hum... Ok sa me va ._

_-Bon a ce soir ! _

_Il me donna un bisou sur la joue._

_J'avait cette envie de faire un gangnam style sur la table ... mais non . _

**_Alors? J'attends vos reviews! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Lucie**

_J'ai envie de hurler sous tout les toits! _

_J'ai un rencard! :D _

_C'est Ami qui vas être contente ! _

_Je rentrais a la maison j'ouvrit la porte et je vis Ami au téléphone mais elle raccrocha quand elle me vit._

_-Lucie! Tu as un rencard! C'est super non? _

_Son téléphone sonna mais elle dansa sur sa sonnerie : Wind Song de Revolver. Elle se mit a chantonner :_

_-__**This wind ain't the right wind for me..**__  
_

_Et elle se reprit:_

_-Oh excuse moi, j'ai préparée ta robe elle est a l'étage! _

_-Merci ._

_Je montais les escaliers, partit dans ma chambre et vis la robe, elle est trop ... trop... courte!_

_Je descendis et je lui dit:_

_-Tu te fous de moi?_

_-Non du tout, allez enfile faut que je m'occupe de tes tifs._

_-RRRR! Je te déteste! _

_Je le pensais pas._

_Je mis la robe et je me regardais dans la glace._

_Je suis plutôt.. Passable comme fille._

_Ami arriva pour me dire quelque chose mais elle me vit avec ma robe elle se mit a pleurer (Pour de faux pour faire comme dans les films)_

_-Tu est si... Magnifique ! Que tu est adorable! _

_-Merci Gina._

_-Ne m'appelle pas par mon deuxième prénom! _

_-Ok scuzi! Il est quel heure ?_

_-Heu... 17h30?_

_-Oh! Mais il vient a 18h!_

_-No stress, j'ai le time! Pose ton airbag sur le lit! _

_Rrr! Ce n'est pas un airbag, je suis pas Nicki Minaj non plus! _

_Elle me coiffa assez élégamment et elle fut en admiration sur son oeuvre. _

_-Putain,je suis une boss._

_Je me mit a rire ce qui fit baisser mon stress . Mais la sonnette retentit, je me mit a secouer Ami et je lui dit: _

_-Oh mon dieu c'est jake!_

_-Non,c'est Robert Pattinson! Imbécile c'est bon il vas pas te bouffer... Normalement._

_-La ferme Gina._

_Je me mit a courir dans les escaliers pour lui échapper et j'ouvrit la porte . Et je vis Jake habillé ... Habituellement._

_-Salut ! Tu est prête? _

_-Heu.. Bien sur! _

_Je dis a ce soir a Ami qui allait se faire une soirée cinéma en regardant Inglourious Basterds (L'un de ses films préférés) _

_J'entre dans la voiture et Jake me dit:_

_-Allons vers la Push. _


	12. Récap'

**Pour ceux qui sont perdus **

****_Ami s'est excusée auprès de Lucie et elle vivent ensembles en colocation. Elles sont amies ._

_Lucie est intéressée par Jacob vice versa pour lui._

_Ami est en bons termes avec les Cullen plus particulièrement Emmett et Alice avec qui elle s'est liée d'amitié._

_Alice a eu une vision de Ami et de Carlisle._

_Jacob a demandé a rendez vous a Lucie qui accepta ce qui rendit Ami toute joyeuse._

_Il y aura certainement des relations amoureuses et des nouveaux personnages ._

_Cote caractère des protagonistes : _

**_Lucie_**

_Positifs: Calme,bienveillante, ambitieuse._

_Négatifs: Pessimiste, naïve,nervrosé et poltronne._

_Au fur et a mesure de l'histoire,Lucie se forgera un caractère fort et intelligent celui qui la rendra forte . Elle peut se montrer protectrice en cas de danger avec ses amis._

_**Ami**_

_****__Positifs:Amicale,amusante, charismatique._

_Négatifs: Malveillante,,manipulatrice et sang chaud._

_Peut être adorable si on est gentille avec elle ou une peste et se montrer agressive si on touche a ses amis ou a elle même. Elle n'hésite pas a monter les uns contre les autres pour son avantage. _


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Lucie**

_On arrêta dans un fast food: KFC_

_Je fus un peu surprise parce que nous devont nous tendre a la Push mais quand j'ai entendu son estomac grogner en mode Little Boy s'écrasant sur Hiroshima il a fait un détour de malade mais je fut quand même heureuse de me retrouver avec Jake._

_Son appétit était très ... Gros._

_Il se goinfrait et moi je fus la comme une conne avec ma salade._

_Aucun dialogue n'était établit,il était trop occupé avec les ailes de poulet._

_Mais c'est était trop et je lui dit:_

_-Tu compte me parler quand?_

_-Oh! Excuse moi mais comprends moi aussi le Kfc c'est trop bon! Bon,tes vieux ils sont ou et ils font quoi?_

_-Mes parents sont profs en France donc ils ont pas le temps de me voir._

_-Oh! Dt il d'un ton triste. Tu as pas de frères et de soeurs ? _

_-Non,je suis fille unique._

_Il me regarda avec de la peine et je lui dit:_

_-Alors tes parents? _

_Un gros blanc se fut sentir dans la table, il posa son morceau de poulet, s'essuya la bouche et me dit:_

_-Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture il y'a 10 ans et mon père est paraplégique._

_Putain,je me sens trop mal pour lui et je lui dit :_

_-Oh, je suis désolée . _

_-C'est pas grave,tu le savait pas. Tu as finis?_

_-Heu... Oui, j'ai fini ma salade._

_MYYYTHO! _

_Il me dit en sortant:_

_-Cette fois ci on se rends a la Push. :)_

**_POV Ami_**

_Ce film est juste... Trop bien! Eli Roth est trop beau! :O _

_J'ai envie d'aller faire pipi mais j'ai trop la flemme de me lever. _

_Bon allez dibout! Après être partie au toilettes, je regardais par la fenêtre en mode déprimée car j'avais la flemme de me faire a manger et il pleutvait._

_Mais gourmande comme je suis il doit rester des nouilles dans le placard. Je cours regarder et je me met a jurer car y'en avait plus! Le seum! _

_Et la j'entends la sonnette._

_Je m'imagine des tas de scénarios, derrière la porte ya quoi? Un violeur,un tueur?_

_Je partis chercher ma batte de Baseball a l'étage et j'ouvrit la porte en mode doucement mais menaçante et je tombe sur...Carlisle._

_Je cachais la batte derrière mon dos et il me dit : _

_-Wow,j'ai fait quoi?_

_Je me mit a rire comme une conne et je lui dit :_

_-Rien, je suis juste un peu parano quand je suis toute seule.._

_Il se mit a rire et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et me dit:_

_-Je suis venu apporter ton écharpe que tu m'as demandée de garder sous la panique ._

_Happy Day! Il me l'as ramené! _

_-Heu, mais tu n'était pas obligé de venir pour sa . Tu veux entrer?_

_-Oui pourquoi pas?_

_Il entra et observa ma maison les murs,les photos.. Et il regardait l'écran et il me dit :_

_-Inglourious Basterds, extra ce film. _

_Normal,si je le regarde c'est qu'il est extra! (Narcissique,bonjour!) _

_Je le regardais en mode sérieuse et je lui dit :_

_-Comment et pourquoi est tu devenu un vampire?_

_Il se retourna et me fixa méchamment. _

_Maylor,tu est dans la merde._


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Ami**

_ J'ai pas critiquée sa coupe de cheveux pour qu'il me regarde comme sa ! :O_

_Il me demande de me m'asseoir et je m'exécute et il me dit:_

**_-1889 je vivais avec mon père qui était prêtre et "chasseur de vampire", j'ai perdu ma mère a cause de la tuberculose donc nous étions que deux._**

**_A l'age de 22 ans je fus obligé de reprendre le flambeau familial ce qui rendit mon père fier de moi . _**

**_Un an après mon père est mort dans des circonstances douteuses. _**

**_Un jour je partis a la banque avec un ami mais un hold-up allait se produire j'ai été touché mortellement ._**

**_C'est la que Edward me trouva a moitié mort et il me transforma et m'accueillit dans sa famille . _**

_J'était la en mode "Merde,c'est triste" et je lui dit:_

_-Je suis désolée pour toi & ton père. _

_Il hocha la tète et me proposa une ballade dans la foret ce qui me fit un peu flipper . _

_Mais j'accepta...Tout en traînant des pieds . _

**_POV Lucie_**

_La Push ou l'endroit de plus paumé de Forks après la bibliothèque ._

_Mais il y avait de magnifique animaux et végétaux . _

_Jake me bouffais du regard mais disait rien ce qui n'énerva ._

_Dans un moment censée romantique je lui crie:_

_-Quoi?! Quoi?! Tu veux me manger ou quoi?! _

_Il me regarda en mode choqué et me dit :_

_-Tu as de beaux yeux c'est tout!_

_Sans me vanter c'est vrai j'ai des beaux yeux verts (hihi) _

_-Merci c'est gentil._

_Jake se retourna et vit une fille assez froide qui n'aimait pas la compagnie d'après moi._

_-Leah! Cria Jake_

_Elle se retourna et venait vers notre direction._

_-Leah, je te présente Lucie._

_Moi en fausse amicale je lui présenta ma main et lui dit:_

_-Enchantée de te connaitre Leah! Lui di-je d'un ton joyeux _

_Cette pouffiasse me répondit:_

_-Pas moi et garde ta main de pauvre fille._

_Elle partit, mais heureusement qu'il y avait Jake sinon je l'aurais tuée sur place ._

_Soudain, Jake me poussa dans l'herbe froide et humide de la Push et se mit a me chatouiller._

_Ah Seigneur je déteste ça depuis toujours, je me suis mise a le supplier d'arretter, il écouta et se mit au dessus de moi tout en fesant attention de pas m'écraser et il me regarda avec un regard amoureux. (Moi aussi d'ailleurs)_

_Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et ce fut magique . _


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Lucie**

_Jake me déposa devant chez moi et me donna un baiser d'au revoir et c'était encore magique *-*_

_Je courais vers la porte,sortit les clés de mon sac et ouvrit et surprise je vis personne ._

_Ou est encore partie Ami elle a dit qu'elle allait se matter Inglourious Basterds!_

_Bon,je partit prendre une douche et je mis mon pyjama Winnie l'Ourson (Quelle Maturité) _

_Bon bah demain ya cours il est 23h30 je vais dormir devant N.Y Unité Spéciale._

**_POV Ami_**

_Pourquoi il m'emmène dans une forêt?! Il vas me tuer?! Non Ami reprends toi il ne vas pas te tuer il n'est pas comme sa ._

_Nous descendons de la voiture et il me prends par la main._

_En temps normal je l'aurais giflé,mais la c'est différent._

_Il me mène dans un endroit assez éclairé a 23h30._

_Je lui dit:_

_-Heu... On est ou la?_

_-Dans mon petit endroit favori quand je veut me ressourcer._

_-Oh.. Cool._

_Je reste contre un tronc d'arbre en le regardant et il me dit:_

_-Bizarrement, je peux pas lire tes pensées._

_Je fus choquée mais surprise par ce qu'il venait de me dire._

_-Tu...Tu as un pourvoir?!_

_-Oui,le pouvoir de se servir de quelques pouvoirs et de se les approprier pendant une durée limitée ! _

_-Coooool! _

_Soudain,il fut bizarre mais repris aussitôt ses esprits. Moi en mode peureuse et stressée je lui dit:_

_-Que se passe t'il?! _

_Il me le dit heureux_

_-J'ai vu que je t'offrirais une bague d'engagement dans trois jours._

**Alooors ce chapitre?! Envoyez vos review ou messages privées!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey,Hey!

Sa serais pour faire aimeriez vous avoir d'autres relations ou d'autres persos arriver ?

Car j'aimerais que les deux persos ais plus de relations amicales ...

Envoyez moi un msg! :))

Je posterais le prochain chapitre demain.

**AmiLightning**


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Ami**

_Moi?! Fiancée ! Eh ben dis donc fallait faire fort! _

_Je sais pas ce qui me pris mais je me mis a courir de toutes mes forces, je sortit de la foret et je me mis sur la route au milieu comme une conne d'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi!_

_J'était perdue dans mes pensées et la un gros boom! Et plus rien._

**_POV Lucie_**

_Il est 2h00 et je reçois un appel de ... Alice._

_Je réponds tout en couinant car je voulais absolument dormir! _

_Je réponds:_

_-Allo?_

_-Ami est dans le coma!_

_Au début je comprendre pas mais quand l'info me vient au cerveau je répondit inquiète et énervée : _

_-J'arrive tout de suite! _

_Je mit un jean et un pull et pris les clé de la caisse et je fonçais vers l'hôpital._

_Arrivée a l'hosto je partit au secrétariat et de mis a crier sur la secrétaire :_

_-OU EST AMI MAYLOR QUELLE CHAMBRE?!_

__389! _

_Je me mis a courir et je vis a son chevet cette famille de vampires et je leur dis :_

_-Que faites vous la?! D'un ton méchant et menaçant ._

_-Nous veillons sur elle . Dit Rosalie d'un ton arrogant._

_-Je peux le faire ._

_-Pas toute seule . Dit Emmett_

_Je me mit a shooter dans la poubelle . Sur le moment j'ai fait la meuf qui supportais mais la chaud comment j'ai mal! _

**Prochain chapitre demain! **


	18. Chapter 18

**POV Lucie**

_Cinq jours. Cinq jour qu'elle est dans le coma . Cinq jours que ses sangsues sont a son chevet et sa m'énerve. Les élèves de notre classe ne vont plus en cours et ils viennent souvent lui rendre visite. _

_Le docteur a dit qu'elle pouvait y rester toute la vie ou se réveiller rapidement ._

_Mais elle allait s'en sortir, j'en suis sure._

_Jacob est venu a la maison pendant son absence et il m'as beaucoup aidé._

_Le lendemain je partais a l'hosto et je vis Carlisle au chevet d'Ami ._

_Il m'as même pas capté ._

_Donc je repartis. Je sais je suis lâche ._

_Je revenais le soir et tout sa clique était la . Alice avait le sourire aux lèvres. Comme toute la famille donc je leur demandais :_

_-Pourquoi vous souriez ya quoi de marrant ?_

_-Elle vas se réveiller ! Dit Jasper_

_OHMYGAD ! LA DANS MA TÈTE CST GANGNAM SHAKE! J'ai envie d'hurler mais non!_

_A 22h33 elle ouvra ses yeux ._

_Ils partaient tous se précipiter a son chevet mais elle dit :_

_-Ou... ou est Lucie?_

_Elle me demande.. MOI! J'avançais vers so chevet et je lui dit :_

_-Hey ben tu as vieillit dis donc! _

_-Ta gueule! Me lança Ami ._

_Ma vie avait repris son habitude,Ami revenais a la maison 3 jours après et elle est fiancée maintenant. Depuis je l' emmerde tout le temps avec sa. _

_-Haha! Corde au cou future Housewiwe! !_

_-Pourquoi tu prends le seum?! Ton chien t'as même pas demandé! _

**POV Ami**

_J'étais assise a montrer ma bague a des camarades de classe pendant le cours d'histoire en mode toute fière ._

_-Félicitation! Je m'en remet toujours pas! _

_Je lui lança un scarface et il baissa les yeux ._

_A la fin du cours je vis Carlisle dans les couloirs et il m'embrassa sur le front et me dit :_

_-Comment s'est passé ce cours d'histoire,Mme Cullen?_

_-Ennuyant,Mr Cullen . _

_Je crois que je vais etre heureuse un bon bout de temps . _


	19. Chapter 19

**POV Lucie**

_Bon bah je suis la prochaine a avoir la bague au doigt super! -'_

_Ce soir je vais dormir chez Jake et Ami se fait directement des idées! _

_-Haha! Moi je dis ce soir c'est ta fête! _

_-Chut roh!_

_Je me mis en jean et quelqu'un lançais des cailloux a la vitre._

_Ami entendit et se mit a courir dans les escaliers, partit dans ma chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre et vit Jake et elle dit: _

_-Hey! C'est ton père qui paye ou bien?! Imbécile des forets ! _

_Elle partit tout en le traitant et je dit a Jake :_

_-J'arrive! _

_Je descendis, salua Ami qui était en train de jouer a la Ps3 et je vis Jake devant sa voiture l'embrassa et monta dans le véhicule. _

**POV AMI**

_Je m'emmerde! _

_Donc j'appelle mon fiancé pour lui exprimer mon sentiment ._

_-Allo?_

_-Chou je m'emmmmmeeerrr... ennuie! _

_Il se mit a rire et il me dit : _

_-Viens chez moi! _

_-Elle a pris la voiture l'autre bouffonne ! _

_-Bah j'arrive ! _

_Haha j'aime ça! _

_2min après il était la ._

_Il m'embrassa et me pris par la hanche et me dis :_

_-Alors comme sa ma fiancée s'ennuie?_

_-Mais grave même!_

_-Mais je suis la maintenant. Dit il d'un ton enjôleur._

_Alors je me mis en mode séduction et battement de cils et je dis :_

_-Tu sais qu'il ya personne ? _

_Il se sentit tout de suite mal a l'aise et je me comprenais pas tout de suite mais quand j'ai enfin compris je me mis a rire ._

_-Aaaaah! T'es puceau ! _

_-C'est pas marrant! Dit il d'un ton boudeur. _

_-Nan mais allô?! C'est comme si je te disait t'es un vampire mais tu n'aime pas le sang! _


	20. Chapter 20

**POV Lucie**

_Hier c'était.. tout simplement ... trop bien._

_J'ai toujours crue que ma première fois allait être un désastre mais non et j'y repense tout le temps en dormant en plus on est en été donc Rrrr! :p_

_Mais je doit quitter mon lit aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour! Je passe mon diplôme ! _

_Je me léve et je retrouve Ami en train de chiouiner dans sa chambre ._

_-J'ai...j'ai ... le traaaac! :S_

_-Mais non allez tu vas l'avoir! _

**** Eclipse de 2 mois****

**POV Ami**

****_2 mois se sont écoulés ._

_Je vis toujours avec cette imbécile de Lucie mais plus pour longtemps._

_Je vais bientôt me marier . Le 30 août et on est le 28! _

_Alice ne veut pas que je voie Carlisle avant le mariage ce qui m'énerve! _

_Même__ Lucie veut pas, j'ai beau faire la vaisselle le ménage rien ! Elle ne cède pas! Sa c'est parce elle est fiancée avec Jake et elle a peur! Haha! _

**_POV Lucie_**

_Haha Alice m'as demandée de l'aider pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille! _

_J'adore ! Cette enterrement vas être super! _

_Mais il faut que je sois discrète avec cette fouine d'Ami ! _

_Je rejoins Alice devant la boutique Victoria Secrets dans une ville voisine de Forks ._

_Elle me vit et fit un large sourire._

_-Hey,Lucie! Comment vas tu?! _

_-Bien Merci et toi?_

_-Bien :) _

_Et une voila pour une superbe après midi. _


	21. Chapter 21

**POV Alice**

_Après avoir trouvé la tenue de Ami. Je rentrais avec Lucie chez elle pour montrer la tenue a l'intéressée ._

_Quand elle nous a vus elle s'est mis a ronronner tellement quelle était contente de nous voir ._

_Elle se mis a sautiller autour de nous ce qui nous fait rire et elle dis :_

_-Aller! La tenue sil vous plait! :3_

_Lucie ouvre son sac et sortit la tenue et elle dit :_

_-Héééé! T'as craqué ton string toi! Je mets pas ça!_

_Je me mis a pouffer de rire._

_Et elle dit d'un ton triste et marrant:_

_-Sérieux les fiiiiilles! :(_

_-Tu la mettra et c'est mon dernier mot. Dit Lucie _

_Ce soir sa va être cool . Je le vois!_

***Le soir.***

**_Pov Lucie_**

_Haha chui trop fière de moi! _

_La maison est devenue vraiment.. Cool pour une fête ._

_Je regardais Ami descendre les escaliers en me traitant de tous les noms _

_-Connasse va! T'as crue que j étais Nabila ou quoi?! Tchiiiiip _

_-Calme ma poule,tu ressemble pas du tout a Nabila! Je te le jure sur... Heuuuu . Bref! _

_La sonnerie retentit et je partais ouvrir la porte et je vis Alice,Rosalie,Bella et d'autres filles mais je les connaissait pas en tout cas, c'était des vampires ._

_-Salut comment vas tu? Me dit Alice en m'enlaçant ._

_-Bien merci :) _

_Je les faisant entrer mais ce que je ne savait pas c'est que Ami était en train de faire la danse du cheval sur le canapé ._

_Elles explosèrent de rire et qui a fait sursauter Ami ._

_-Heeeeeey Sexy Ladies! Comment vous allez?! Dit elle avec joie._

_-Bien ! Dit Rosalie . Je vous présente Esmé qui est la soeur de Carlisle. Tanya,Kate,Carmen et Irina sont nos cousines qui viennent d'Alaska . _

_-Salut a toutes! Di-je_

_-Enchantée Esme,Tanya,Carmen,Kate et...Irina . Dit elle d'un ton joyeux et pour Irina d'un ton sec . _

_Je sens que cette soirée vas être superbe ! (Ironie)_

**POV Rosalie **

_Le ton que Ami a pris pour Irina est normal a mon gout. Je le savait qu'elle allait pas la saquer . Mais elle ne le sait pas mais Irina tentais de s'approprier Carlisle pendant qu'elle était dans le coma et même avant son existence . Mais Il ne réagissant pas a ses techniques a deux balles . _

_Pendant la dernière soirée de liberté d'Ami nous avons mis du papier toilette sur la maison d'un prof , jeter des oeufs sur la maison du principal .. Bref, l'anarchie . _

_De retour a a maison, Irina lançait des regards noirs a Ami lorsque qu'elle parlait de son mariage futur. _

_Haha c'était trop hilarant! _

**_POV Ami_**

_J'essayais de rester debout même si j étais un peu sonnée mais je tenais le coup ._

_Cette soirée m'as beaucoup fait plaisir ._

_Car Lucie et Rosalie se sont rapprochés et n'ont pas arrêtés de se faire des étreintes amicales ce qui me rendit heureuse. _

_Je me suis faites des amies formidables . Esmé était une femme formidable, Tanya une fille plein d'humour, Carmen pleine d'amitié et Kate un vrai nounours! _

_Par contre je la porte pas dans mon coeur l'autre la! _

_Avant de me mettre a dormir sur le sol de me mis sur la table balai en main et je dis :_

_-OYE OYE VOTRE ATTENTIONS MES SEXY LADIES! Je dois vous avouer, j'ai passée la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie et je vous porte dans mon coeurs ! Avec une exception! _

_Alors vous serez toutes mes demoiselles d'honneurs! :D _

_Elles se mirent a hurler comme si elle avait gagné au loto et Esmé me dit :_

_-Tu est vraiment la fille que mon frère cherchais depuis toutes ces années . _

_Je me mis a pleurer comme une madeleine . _


	22. Chapter 22

**_Le grand jour est arrivé. _**

**POV Ami**

_Nous y voila . Le grand jour est arrivé . _

_Je vais être réunie a l'homme de ma vie ._

_Je me lève avec ce sentiment de nostalgie,de ma vie d'adolescente peste et sans coeur que je laisse derrière moi ._

_J'y laisse ma maison aussi,ce qui me rends triste ._

_Je voyais Lucie en train de ranger la chambre avec l'aide d' Esmé,d'Alice,de Bella et de Rose._

_La sonnette retentit et je vis ma mère et elle se mit a pleurer a la porte comme une enfant ._

_-Ooooh!Mon bébé vas se marier!_

_-Maman! _

_Elle entra dans la maison salua mes demoiselles d'honneur et me dis:_

_-Il est 17 et tu te marie a 19h! _

_-Et alors? _

_Elle se mit a faire sa tète de femme supérieur ce qui me fit ni chaud ni froid._

_Je vis Lucie et Alice venir vers moi tout excitées en me disant :_

_-Allez! On te coiffe! _

**_**1 heure _**_**après****_

_J'étais prête a découvrir et enfiler ma robe de mariée que Alice et Lucie m'avais faite ._

_Et je n'était pas déçue._

_Cette robe était ornées de perles blanches et le haut était basique mais original et garnit._

_-Les filles...C'est magnifique! _

_-Rooh Allez met la! _

_Je mis la robe et je vis les yeux de Lucie et de ma mère se remplir de larmes._

_-Mais arrêtez de pleurer sinon je vais me mettre a pleurer aussi! _

_-Oui... Ok Dit Lucie en essuyant ses larmes . Mais tu vas beaucoup me manquer! Sa a été les meilleurs années de ma vie ! _

_-Arrête je vais pleurer Lucie! _

_-Bon okokk! Je me retiens! _

_Mais j'y pense qui vas me conduire a l'autel? Mon Père ne compte pas venir mais je m'en fous il ne compte pas a mes yeux! _

_Mais une voix me rassura ._

_-Je peux entrer voir la mariée?_

_-Oui entre Chéri. Dit Bella._

_Je me suis mis a sourire en le voyant comme mon sauveur ._

_-Ami,je te considère comme ma fille maintenant tu vas épouser mon fils,sachant que ton père n'est pas la je peux te conduire a l'autel?_

_-Biensur Edward je vous considère comme mon père absolument. _

_Alice se mit a nous flasher avec son appareil photo,tous d'ailleurs ._

_Et ce fut le moment le plus attendu: Le début du mariage ._

_Edward me proposait son bras que je pris volontiers._

_Tous les invités étaient présents._

_-Pas trop stressée?Me demanda Edward_

_-Non sa peut aller... _

_-Bon je crois qu'on vas y aller . Dit Edward._

_-D'accord . :)_

_J'ai juste mis un pied que toute l'assemblée se levais en me voyant ._

_Une musique douce au fond c'était parfait._

_Et j'ai pu apercevoir ma moitié,souriant en me voyant tout comme sa famille a sa droite et ma mère a leurs cotés . _

_Edward m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa devant l'homme qui avait changé ma vie ._

**Suite?**


	23. Chapter 23

**POV Ami**

_Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux dorés, ses cheveux blonds... Bref . _

_Je m'avançais vers lui il me pris les mains et le prêtre commença son discours ._

_Et venais enfin le moment des voeux ._

_Je commençais:_

_-Carlisle, tu est la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver de toute ma vie. Tu est tout pour moi mon confident,mon meilleur ami et surtout mon âme soeur je suis rien sans toi._

_J'entendis derrière moi une chorale de pleurs en rythme en plus! _

_J'avais envie de pleurer mais non sinon je vais faire couler mon make- up! _

_Et sa fut au tour de mon futur mari de faire son petit speech . _

_-Ami, tu est mon oxygène tu est la personne qui me rends heureux,stable. Sans toi c'est comme on m'arrachais le coeur . Des que je t'ai vu j'ai su que c'était seulement toi ._

_Et bim, me voila a pleurer et j'était pas la seule,Lucie y mettais tout son coeur et j'ai pu voir une larme sur la joue de Jake._

_Le prêtre demanda à Lucie et Emmett d'apporter les alliances . _

_Je lui mis son alliance et il me mis la mienne ._

_Et le prêtre dit:_

_-Vous voila Mari et Femme. Monsieur vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ._

_Nous nous embrassons et les applaudissement suivirent ._

**_**1 heure après**_**

_Félicitation ma vieille! Me dit Lucie en sautillant _

-Merci_ :)_

_-Mais en fait tu compte garder ton nom de famille ou bien ?_

_-Non,je pense pas :p_

**_*Speech Moment*_**

**_Lucie_**

_Lorsque j'ai connue Ami , elle était populaire et aimée et moi je n'était qu'une simple lycéenne anti-sociale ._

_Mais c'est grâce aux chaussures de sa mère que j'ai pu être Amie avec Ami ! _

_Cette fille a un coeur gros et c'est une fille en or qui n'hésite pas a vous aider lorsque vous en avez besoin, vous fait rire quand sa va mal et c'est ma meilleure Amie . Je t'aime ma grosse!_

**_Alice_**

_Une autre soeur j'ajoute aux fan de mode et j'aime sa! Tu est tout simplement parfaite Ami Cullen._

**_Rosalie_**

_Maintenant que tu est ma soeur faut que tu m'apprends ton pas de danse sur le coté que tu fais tout le temps ! _

**_Emmett_**

_Emmett! Je suis pas un grizzli ! Tu te rapelles ?! Maintenant tu pourra tout le temps la dire! _

_(...)_

_Bon c'est l'heure d'aller en lune de miel ! Hihihi !_

_Mais je flippe un peu, c'est Lucie et Alice qui ont fait ma valise et j'espère quelle vont pas me mettre que des truks.. ^^ _

**_Suite ce soir! _**


	24. Chapter 24

**POV Lucie**

_Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Ami s'est mariée et partie en lune de miel . _

_Sa fait vide chez moi enfin pas trop,je vis avec Jake ._

_Pour combler l'absence d'Ami,je rendais visite aux Cullen et je demandais des nouvelles de Ami ._

_Je l'avoue,j'était pressée quelle rentre a Forks._

_La journée j'étais avec les Cullen et le soir avec Jake et nous parlons de nos plans de mariage ce qui me rendis heureuse ._

_Il m'avais offert la bague de sa mère ce qui me rendit heureuse mais triste pour lui._

**_**3 jours plus tard**_**

**_POV Carlisle_**

_Je suis a la fois triste de revenir a Forks mais heureux car je vais revoir ma famille et ma femme est a mes cotés ._

_Devant chez nous il y avait déjà Rosalie et Jasper pour nous accueillir._

_-Jasper,Rose content de vous voir Di- je d'un ton joyeux ._

_-Nous... aussi Dit Jasper d'une voix stressée ._

_-Que se passe il ?! Lança Ami ,_ _inquiète_

_-C'est Lucie , elle ne vas pas bien . Dit Rosalie _

_Ami se mit courir dans la maison et je la suivait inquiet aussi et nous avons vus Lucie allongée sur le sofa Jake a ses cotés complètement malade et fiévreuse ._

_Ma femme se précipita a son chevet et lui dit:_

_-Lucie!? Réponds moi! C'est Ami ! Pourquoi tu est aussi fiévreuse?! _

_Un gros blanc se fit sentir dans la salle et Lucie dit :_

_Je... Je suis.. suis ..._

_-Allez accouche! !_

_-Justement c'est pour bien... bientôt._

_Je fus choqué et ma femme fut .. complètement bouleversée._

_Edward lisait ses pensées et Jasper tentais d'apaiser Ami mais rien ._

_Ami allait faire une bêtise je le sens ._

_Elle se mit a marcher vers la cuisine suivie de Bella qui tentais de la calmer mais Ami était vraiment en colère alors elle se mit devant Jacob et elle se mit a le gifler vraiment fort et Jake se comportais bizarrement alors je courais a ma vitesse vampirique pour me mettre entre eux mais Bella libéra son bouclier mental qui nous protégeais nous deux mais Jake ne s'est pas transformé._

_Ce fut le début de l'une de sa pire période ._

**_POV Lucie_**

_Je pouvais même plus bouger. J'étais aussi grosse qu'une femme en fin de grossesse._

_Jake était jour et nuit a mes cotés et Ami pareil._

_Un jour de 26 septembre ma vie a basculée._

_J'étais seule dans la villa des Cullen, ils étaient partis chasser et Jake est parti me faire quelques courses ._

_J'essayais de marcher comme je pouvais mais ce petit malin voulais que je reste assis ._

_Et Boom! Je perds les eaux._

_Je me mis a faire la danse de la pluie autour du liquide et je me mets a paniquer et je rentre dans la salle de bains fait couler de les eaux je me mets dedans et le travail commence ._

_Je veux plus revivre sa! JAMAIS ! _

_En seulement 30 minutes, mon fils était dans mes bras me fixant avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs . J'était simplement heureuse. Mais mon coeur se mit a battre très vite et je remarquais que je saignais de la cuisse . _

_Le bébé m'avais griffé! _

_Les Cullen et Jake était de retour et Jake fut alerté par les taches de sang sur les escaliers et tout la famille Cullen sortais dehors._

_Mais j'entendis Ami monter les escaliers et défonça la porte comme dans les films._

_Elle me vit en train de souffrir et elle pris mon fils dans les bras ._

_Jake arrivais et se mit a pousser Ami et son fils vers la sortie et referma la porte a clé._

_Il me dit :_

_-Ta transformation prendra fin dans 20 minutes ._

_-Quelle transformation?! Je vais devenir un chien?! :O _

_-UN LOUP PAS UN CHIEN!_

**_Suite plus tard! _**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ami Pov**

_Ce bout de chou était vraiment magnifique . *O*_

_Il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et des cheveux de son père ._

_Je pouvais le tenir toute une semaine . _

_Mais sa mère débarqua et me lança un regard de tueuse._

_-J'ai fait quoi ?_

_-Lache mon fils! Rends-le moi! _

_-Mais tu as quoi ?! _

_-C'est son tempérament de louve . Dit Jake Sa lui passera ^^_

_-Pff! T'es vraiment relou Lucie! Di-je en lui rendant son fils elle pris et berça ._

_Je partis me réfugier dans les bras de Carlisle et je les regardais surtout son fils qui me fixais ._

_Carlisle pris la parole :_

_-Vous lui avez donné a no petit gars?_

_-Oui. Dit Lucie _

_Quoi?! Di-je en choeur avec Rose et Alice._

_-Carlie Ange Black. Dit Lucie en regardant son fils avec amour ._

_-Oh.. Sa claque ma grosse! _

_-Merci... Et tu est sa marraine. ^^_

_Je me mis a hurler et a faire un Gangnam Shake . _

**POV Lucie**

_4 mois se sont écoulées et je suis entourée des deux hommes de ma vie : Mon Fiancé et mon Fils ._

_Mes parents sont venue me voir a Forks et ils sont venus voir aussi leur petits fils qu'ils trouvèrent adorable ._

_Carlie avait une tonne de cadeaux provenant des Cullen, de ses grands-parents et de quelques anciens camarades ._

_Ami venais presque tout les jours voir son filleul et elle tenta plusieurs fois de le ramener chez elle:_

_-Oh Lucie! Ta télé prends feu! _

_-JURE?!_

_Et la j'ai pu la voir courir avec mon fils qui était en train de rire dans ses bras._

_-Ami Gina Maylor Cullen! Ramène ton derrière de voleuse d'enfant et rends - moi mon fils! _

_-Rooh... _

_Elle pris une moue de triste petite fille et me rendis mon bout de chou ._

_Même si c'était humoristique, je la comprenais elle ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants et cela me rendais triste pour elle ._

_Mais un jour de Décembre elle venais me voir a la maison :_

_-Hey! _

_-Hey Cullen! Comment vas tu ?!_

_-Bien merci je vais pas rester longtemps c'est pour te dire que je pars le 25 voir mes "Parents" a Londres ._

_-Ho! Tu fais pas noël avec nous? :(_

_-Je ne fête pas noël ._

_-Ah oui c'est vrai ._

_-Je reviendrais d'ici un mois. _

_Elle se dirige vers Carlie et salua Jake au passage :_

_-Hey mon chou! Ta tante favorite vas partir voir ses tyrans de parents mais je reviendrais très vite ok?! Je te ramènerais pleins de cadeaux! _

_Elle lui fit un gros bisous et me donna une accolade et me dit:_

_-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Lucie ._

_-Toi aussi ._

_Elle nous adressa un dernier sourire et partis vers sa voiture et disparaissait vers la foret._

**_Quelque chose ne vas pas avec Ami. Je le sens . _**


	26. Chapter 26

**Désolée du retard,j'était malade! :( J'éspére que le chapitre vas vous plaire! **

**AmiLightning**

**POV Edward**

_Le 25 décembre je me rendis a Volterra avec Bella , Carlisle et Ami._

_Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie._

_Du tout._

_Nous allons bientôt métamorphoser Ami a sa demande ._

_Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchis a cette demande mais elle fut acceptée par tout le monde._

_Mais il fallait la présenter aux Volturis ._

_Je les connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment ils étaient ._

_Nous prenons ma voiture et nous partons vers 13h et arrivèrent vers 15h a Voltera ._

_Je sentis que Ami était tendue mais Bella la rassurais . _

_Nous arrivons dans leurs demeure et nous avons été accueillis par Heidi, une vampire Allemande seule rescapée de son ancien clan._

_-Bonjour Edward,tu est venue avec ta future création? _

_-Je ne suis pas un bout de papier. Dit Ami d'un ton glacial_

_Heidi baissa les yeux et elle nous demandais de la suivre vers la salle commune, ou se trouvais les 3 Volturis._

_Aro m'aperçut en premier et il me salua et me demanda ma main pour lire mes pensées._

_-Alors mon cher tu veux transformer ta belle fille?_

_-Je suis pas d'accord. Dit Caius d'un ton méchant._

_-C'est pas ton problème l'albinos alors met la en veilleuse! Lui Hurla Ami avec plein de conviction._

_-Je suis d'accord,je vous laisse un délai de deux ans ._

_Je pus voir un sourire sur le visage de ma bien -aimée ce qui me redit heureux._

_Ami se mit devant Caius et lui dit d'un ton enfantin:_

_-BWAAAH! T'as le seum!_

_Cette phrase fit rire ma famille et nous prenons le chemin de retour vers Forks._

**_POV Bella_**

_Le chemin vers le retour fut calme et serein ._

_Sauf pour Ami qui supplia mon Mari d'enlever sa "musique de salle d'attente chez le médecin"_

_Bien sur__ c'était a prendre avec Humour ._

_Mais soudain Edward se mit a recevoir des pensées :_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Ami, pour la destination on verra et pour Lucie on lui cachera._

_Je me mis a rire et Ami se mit a dire:_

_-Arettez de lire mes pensées! Bella tu aurais pu me protéger! :(_

_-Désolée ma chérie !_

_10 minutes après elle se mit a dormir sur les genoux de son mari qui enleva son blouson et lui mit prés des genoux._


	27. Chapter 27

**POV Lucie**

_Carlie a fait ses premiers pas! :D_

_Jake a filmé la scène et sa fut... Magique._

_C'est devenu un explorateur maintenant! _

_Et il a dit son premier mot et sa fut : Papa._

_Bien sur j'était jalouse mais c'était trop mignon,son père s'est mis a pleurer de joie ._

_Une vraie petite famille . _

_Ce que je rêvais depuis toujours._

_Je ne me suis jamais transformée depuis a transformation._

_Tant mieux imaginez dans un magasin ..._

_Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Ami aussi . Et sa me vexe ._

_La seule info que j'ai eu c'était qu'elle a allongé son séjour chez ses parents ... Avec tout les Cullen.._

_J'aime pas ça du tout ._

_Carlie n'arrêtais pas de pleurer.. Sa marraine lui manque je pense ._

**_POV Ami_**

_Je prenais des vacances avec ma famille histoire de prendre des distances avec Lucie ._

_Ma future nouvelle nature allait peut être briser notre amitié._

_Mais Carlisle me rassurais ._

_Heureusement._

_On est le 13 Janvier et dans 17 jours,c'est l'anniversaire de Lucie ._

_Je pars lui chercher un cadeau dans le centre ville ...Sans Alice._

_Elle vas me tuer mais bon ..._

_Je lui achète un bracelet rose et des boucles bleues._

_Au moment de retourner vers ma voiture garée dans la ruelle qui est assez sombre,un homme assez chelou commence a me parler :_

_-Bonjour,savez ou est la rue Malmaison?_

_-Non désolée je n'habite pas ici._

_Au moment d'ouvrir la porte,il m'empêche d'entrer dans ma voiture et je commence a lui hurler dessus:_

_-Hey! Laisse moi entrer imbécile!_

_Il se met a me pousser assez fort et une femme apparaît..._

_Le gars avait la tète d'un psyco,violeur,éventreur et la femme était rousse du genre paumée sortie de l'asile._

_La femme se met a me fixer salement et je lui lance un tchip et elle dit au gars:_

_-Elle est parfaite,je m'occupe d'elle ._

_-Fais comme tu veux,mais sois rapide ._

_-HEYHEY! Faire quoi?! _

_Elle réponds pas et elle se met a me sauter dessus et plus rien._


	28. Chapter 28

**POV Ami**

_Que se passe t'il? Je suis morte? Je ne sens plus rien ._

_Oh merde j'ai mal! _

_Je suis au bûcher?! Je brûle ! DAAAAAAMN!_

**_POV Tous_**

_Ami était en train de se transformer._

_Carlisle avait sentit sa douleur ce qu'il l'as avertit de l'état de son épouse ._

_Ils sont partis avec Ami chez Esme qui habitait en Russie._

_Lucie a été avertie et elle se mit a préparer un plan pour tuer les deux vampires qui ont transformés Ami._

**_POV Lucie_**

_POURQUOI ELLE?! _

_Je hurlais ça dans toute la salle voisine ou on put entendre les cris de souffrance d'Ami._

_A chaque hurlements , Carlisle était prêt a s'effondrer,Jasper était d'une tristesse,Rosalie,Alice et Esme sanglotaient et je devenais folle...Folle de rage ._

_J'ai laissée Carlie a ses grands-Parents en France._

_Ma préoccupation était de venger Ami._

_Et je n'était pas la seule... Tout le monde sauf Esmé,Bella et Jake était pour la destructions de ces vampires ._

**_16 Janvier_**

**_POV Carlisle_**

_Une journée comme les autres pour nous ._

_J'avais beau être un vampire mais je me sentais faible._

_Ma famille était dans le salon et ils étaient tous inquiets pour Ami._

_Ils restaient h/24 a la maison pour la surveiller , je me mis a les regarder et leurs couleurs de yeux est passé de bronze a noirs._

_Ils faillaient qu'ils aillent chasser... Il le fallait mais il refusèrent ._

_Mais un bruit m'as redonné de la force._

**_POV Emmett_**

_Elle s'est mise a chanter._

_Nous sommes tous partis en courant vers elle et croyez moi j'ai beau etre un vampire qui ne peut pas pleurer mais c'était comme! _

_On l'as vu,elle a ouvert ses yeux rouges et elle s'est mise a sourire et elle nous dit:_

_- Oh mon dieu,vous avez une tète .. _

_Elle n'avait pas perdu son humour._

_Carlisle s'est jetée sur elle,Lucie l'as littéralement écrasée ._

_Elle fit une accolade a tout le monde et elle manqua pas de tous nous tuer ._

_Malgré sa transformation en mode sauvage,sa lui allait bien ._

_Elle avait plus ses cheveux marrons ils sont devenus noirs._


	29. Chapter 30

**Pov Lucie**

_Sa transformation lui allait bien,elle semblais plus calme ._

_Je lui ai proposer de chasser et elle accepta ._

_Sa fut dégoûtant de la voir tuer des animaux mais c'est pour la bonne cause._

_Ami n'était pas au courant que j'ai pus enfin découvrir mon alter-ago en louve ._

_-Eh Ami tu veut voir un truc de malade?_

_-QUOI T AS TROUVE UN RENARD ?! _

_-Noooon! Regarde! Écarte-toi._

_-Euh .. ok ._

_Elle s'écartait de moi et elle me fixais sérieusement avec ses yeux maintenant couleur bronze._

_Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui m'énervais .. _

_Donc je me transformais et Ami se mit a hurler et a monter dans l'arbre! HILARANT_

_Elle se mit a bégayer:_

_-C'est.. c'est quoi sa?!_

_-Moi,en louve! Cool non! _

_-J'adore ta couleur de pelage toutou mais c'est flippant!_

_-Allez redescends! _

_Elle se mit a descendre et je lui lançais un défi qu'elle accepta direct._

_Le premier arrivé a la villa a gagné ._

_Et elle a gagné et je me mis a faire la mauvaise perdante pour rire ._

_En entrant dans le salon elle vit Carlie marcher vers Jake et elle se mit a l'appeler et naturellement il se dirigeais vers elle._

_C'était__ trop mimi._

_..._

**_Mai _**

**_Pov Edward_**

_Le jour de l'anniversaire de Ami (Le 3 mai) on pu voir qu'elle possédait un pouvoir :La Télékinésie ._

_Biensur c'est formidable mais sa peut être dangereux car elle ne le maîtrise pas __complètement._

_Et elle nous as demandés de l'aide pour traquer son "créateur" pour se venger ._

_Alice la connait et elle sais ou elle peut être ._

_Et les loups les ont remarqués aux environs de la réserve ._

**POV Rosalie**

_Alice nous as dit qu'ils étaient aux environs d'Atlanta et ils étaient en train de faire régner la terreur ._

_Même les clans prés de la ville nous ont demandés de l'aide pour s'en débarrasser._

_Biensur j'était contre mais Edward était pour ._

_Donc nous partons pour Atlanta nous tous et on avais insisté pour que Lucie reste a Forks ._

_Je le montrais pas mais j'était morte de peur que l'un des nôtres soit blessés._

_Nous avons pris deux jours pour y arriver ._

_Alice nous as dit que l'affrontement aura lieu demain._

_Emmett comme a son habitude se mit a sautiller partout, pressé de briser des nuques a mains nues ._

_Donc pour nous entraîner nous partons dans une foret voisine._

_Ami était sereine elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle était assise sur un tronc et lisais un livre . _

_Il fallait la prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment ._

_Et 1 heure plus tard,elle se leva et partis avec une tète de fille qui s'ennuie et Jasper l'interpella:_

_-Tu vas ou?_

_-Bon,c'est super de vous voir vous entraîner mais vous pouvez pas savoir comment vous m'ennuyez en ce moment._

_Carlisle tirait une tète de choqué,Bella était perdue,Alice avait la bouche en "O",Emmett allait dire un truc mais je le coupais pour répondre a Ami :_

_-On fait ça pour toi tu sais?! Et tu ose dire qu'on t'ennuie?! Putain bah c'est le monde a l'envers la!_

_Il y avait un silence dans la foret et elle répliqua aussitôt:_

_-Hey tu me veux quoi toi?! Miss Monde a deux balles ?! Tu te crois supérieure a moi?! Non je crois pas! Alors écrase. _

_Je me mis dans une colère inimaginable et j'allait lui sauter dessus mais Alice et Emmett me retenais ._

**WTF Que-est-ce qui arrive a notre chère Ami?! :O**


	30. Chapter 31

**POV Alice**

_Le jour de l'affrontement est arrivé . _

_Nous étions tous tendus mais certains plus que d'autres ._

_Surtout Moi et Rose ._

_Ami est venue dans notre chambre la veille pour s'excuser de notre comportement et elle se mit a pleurer ce qui est quasiment impossible chez un vampire._

_Nous nous précipitons vers elle et lui demandons ce qui se passe et elle dit en sanglotant :_

_-Je...Je suis enceinte..._

_Nous étions choquée et surprises. C'est impossible d'une femelle vampire tombe enceinte... jusqu'à maintenant._

_Elle était partie voir une vampire indienne et elle lui a affirmé qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte._

_Elle nous as fait promettre de rien dire a personne,et nous avons acceptées ._

_Depuis Rose se mettais a sourire a n'importe quel moment ._

_Ami avait souvent des sauts d'humeur et Carlisle commençais a le remarquer ._

_Lors de l'affrontement, Rose protégeais les arrières d'Ami . (Surement l'instinct maternel qu'elle a toujours eu)_

_Carlisle et Jasper tuaient James pendant que Ami luttais avec Victoria ._

_Victoria se laissait pas faire et au moment de l'achever Ami se pris un coup dans le ventre assez violent et on entendit un bruit semblable a des os cassés ._

_Cela nous inquiétais tous et Ami se jeta sur elle et lui brisa la nuque... Difficilement. _

_Après avoir tuée Victoria,Ami se tenais le ventre et elle se courbais ce qui inquiéta son Mari._

_Il se précipita vers elle et lui demandais si elle allait bien:_

_-Oui,on vas bien. Répondait- elle avec un sourire aux lèvres ._

_Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux et nous regarda un par un et se mit a demander a sa femme :_

_-Tu...Tu est enceinte?!_

_-Oui,depuis une semaine ._

_Il se mit a sourire et il l'enlaça._

_Les Cullen allaient s'agrandir._

**Mes choux je posterais moins car j'ai un examen Mardi et Mercredi donc je révise a fond! **

**Je posteras Samedi Prochain! **

**Merci d'être toujours aussi présents! :) **

**AmiLightning**


	31. Chapter 32

**POV Rosalie**

_Nous sommes rentrés directement après avoir réduits en poussière ces deux imbéciles ._

_A présent tout le monde était au courant de la grossesse d'Ami et on était tous impatients d'avoir un autre membre dans notre famille._

_Mais on avait oublié de prévenir une personne ...Lucie ._

_Donc Ami l'invita a venir a la maison pour lui annoncer._

_Lucie arriva dans la maison en mode tornade et se jetta sur Ami qui écoutais "Love Will Tear Us Apart" de Joy Division_

_Ami se mit a grogner et Lucie la secoua et lui demandais ce qui se passait ._

_Alors Ami me fit signe de l'aider a se lever et Lucie aperçut son ventre d'une femme de 7 mois ._

_ Lucie se mit a pleurer et rire en même temps et nous la regardons avec humour et incompréhension ._

_Elle se mit a hurler:_

_-Carlie aura un compagnon de bac a sable ! Super!_

_Pour moi c'était hors de question que ma nièce ou neveu fréquente le fils du cabot (Jacob)._

**_4 jours plus tard_**

**_POV Ami_**

_Ma grossesse m'as permis de retourner dans mon adolescence car j'ai réécouter l'album de Joy Division en entier et j'arrêtais pas de pleurer a chaque fin de musique ce qui inquiéta Carlisle._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie?_

_-Parce que! _

_Bref,je suis mélancolique ._

_J'était aussi grosse qu'une femme a son 9eme mois ._

_Plus pour longtemps ._

_Je voulais changer de musique pour mettre accidentellement du Lady Gaga (Ouioui) et je sentis une douleur intense et horrible ._

_Carlisle fit les gros yeux et il me regarda en mode "Je fais quoi" et moi trop occupée a souffrir je le fusillais du regard ._

_Au moment de tomber ma tète se cogna avec la table basse et je tombais dans les pommes ._

**_POV Alice_**

**__**_ILS SONT LA! _

_Pas un noon... MAIS DEUX!_

_Une fille et un garçon!_

_Lucie,Bella et Rosalie était en train de pleurer de joie ._

_Moi je prenais des photos haha!_

_Ami était réveillée mais il fallait qu'elle se remette de ses émotions . _

_La fille a montré son bout du nez avant le garçon _

_La fille avait hérité des cheveux blonds de son père alors que la garçon ressemblais énormément a sa mère..._

_Le garçon s'appelle Jude Ian Cullen et la fille Isabella Ann Cullen._

_Quand Rose leur a demandés d'ou viennent ses prénoms ils répondaient:_

_-J'ai toujours adoré le prénom Jude et Isabella c'est le prénom de notre mère Rose! Dit Carlisle_

_-Et Ann est un prénom que j'apprécie beaucoup et Ian vient du chanteur de Joy Division dont je suis une grosse fan! _


	32. Chapter 33

**POV Lucie**

_J'étais la en train de regarder les jumeaux dormir dans leur chambre,Carlie dans mes bras,en train de regarder la porte fixement ._

_Depuis leur naissance moi et Rose nous menons une guerre pour s'occuper des jumeaux et de pouvoir être la marraine de ces deux magnifiques bébés ._

_Jude commença a peine a ouvrir sa bouche que Rosalie arriva en mode hystérique et me hurla dessus:_

_-Jude... A...a..MOOOI! _

_Moi qui avait Carlie dans les bras, je la regardais avec un regard froid comme ils savent bien le faire ._

_Elle se mit a glousser et prit Jude en le berçant pour qu'il se rendors._

_Je capitulais en partant avec Carlie vers le salon en mode tristounette et je vis Ami en train d'utiliser son pouvoir pour ranger le salon mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Carlie tendre ses bras vers elle._

_-C'est vrai que je vais pas être marraine? Demandai-je a Ami qui me regarda avec compassion_

_-Je suis désolée de te dire que tu vas partager ton rôle avec Rose .._

_-Serieux?! _

_-..._

_-Mais c'est super! Merci !_

**_Plusieurs années plus tard..._**

_Lucie et Jacob se sont mariés a Paris(Ville de naissance de Lucie) . La demoiselle d'honneur a été Ami (Logique!) et le témoin de Jake a été Seth._

_Carlie est aujourd'hui âgé de onze ans tout comme Jude et Bella ._

_Lucie a eus des triplées Lissie,Brooke et Damon âges de 8 ans et elle travaille a l'hôpital en tant que Sage-Femme et Jacob est ingénieur._

_Le couple Lucie/Jacob est toujours aussi fort._

_Lissie est sérieuse,posée,calme et Brooke est maladroite,étourdie mais toujours de bonne humeur et Damon est blagueur amicale mais souvent il se met dans des situations... cocasses._

_Ami a eu une fille Lyra qui peut être sérieuse et en même temps excitée comme sa tante Alice . Elle est âgée de 7 ans. _

_Ami travaille dans le social. _

_Le couple Carlisle/Ami est toujours aussi fusionnel mais ils considèrent qu'ils forment un vieux couple maintenant._

_Tout les enfants sont de nature Hybride et ils fréquentent tous le même établissement ._

_Lucie et Ami ont fait la rencontre de Anasthasia une vampire vieille de 135 années mais elle en fait 22. Elle est originaire de Grèce et elle est la compagne d'Alistair,ami de longue date de Carlisle._

_Tout les personnages ont pris quelques années mais ils sont pas pour autant vieux ^^._


	33. Deuxième Partie

**POV Lucie**

_7h50_

_Tout la famille était en retard a cause du réveil de Jacob ._

_On était tous en train de hurler,courir dans tout les sens ._

_Lissie était déjà prête et nous regardais avec humour,Brooke qui courais vers la salle a manger pour prendre son repas se cogna contre le mur si fort et brutalement que le mur eut une fissure ._

_Elle se releva en hurlant :_

_-Purée! Qui a mis ce mur ici?! _

_-Il a toujours été la pupuce! Cria Jake de l'étage ._

_Damon était en train de s'asperger de parfum et il descendit décontracté et souriant avec prétention. A son age il était déjà enjôleur ._

_Moi qui descendais avec mon biper dans une main et l'autre mon repas je comptais les enfants avant de les déposer :_

_-Lissie,Damon...Brooke fais attention a la marche! Et Carlie... CARLIE OU EST IL?!_

_-Oh...Calme maman calme... Je suis la._

_Je les emmenais enfin a 8h40 en cours. _

**_POV Ami_**

_J'étais la en train de regarder l'horloge tourner ... Trop long.. _

_Je voyais défiler ses drogués,sans-abris.. Toute la journée._

_Mon job était d'aider des personnes dans le besoin._

_Certains cas était assez ... Durs ._

_Mon métier était lié au médical,cela veut dire que je travaillais tout le temps avec Carlisle ._

_A la fin de la journée je partis chercher Lyra a l'école qui fit tout agitée en me voyant ._

_-Alors on est toute heureuse de voir sa mère hein? _

_-Non sava ! Maman j'ai un amoureux !_

_Déjà?! Non pas mon bébé,ma chérie,ma puce,mon amour! Non non!_

_-Oh!_

_Elle me fit un gros sourire et me pris la main en me tirant vers la voiture ._

_Elle mit sa ceinture (inutile) et je __roulais tout en parlant avec Lyra ._

_-Alors,comment s'appelle t-il?_

_-Il s'appelle Andrew! Il a sept ans comme moi il est brun aux yeux verts ! Un peu comme Jude! _

_-Oh ben il doit être mignon alors! Mais papa va avoir le cœur brisé..._

_-Maiis non! Sa sera toujours mon amoureux!_

_Maligne va! _

_On arriva devant la maison et une fois dedans Jude et Bella me sautais dessus!_

_-Salut Maman!_

_-Hey! _

_Bella et Jude regardaient leur petite sœur dessiner des cœurs partout sur une feuille et il me demandaient:_

_-Lyra est amoureuse ?_

_-Oh oui! Totalement._

_-Mais Papa vas avoir le coeur brisé! Dit Bella._

_-Mais elle m'as affirmée qu'il sera toujours son amoureux ! _

_-Oh au fait ! Maman Tata Esmé viendra Samedi nous rendre visite avec Anasthasia et Alistair! Dit Jude _

_-Oh Cool alors! _


	34. Chapter 34

**POV Lucie **

_La fin de la journée ... enfin! _

_Après m'être fait hurler dessus,traiter de tous les noms ... Je retrouvais mon beau et vieux canapé ._

_Je regardais Carlie jouer avec Damon a Bordelands . (Ce jeu est super.)_

_Et n'ayant même pas cligné des yeux je vis Brooke tomber dans les escaliers . _

_Cela ne m'alerta plus j'étais habituée ._

_Elle se releva normalement et elle me montra son 15/20 en Histoire,je ne pouvais que être contente ._

_-Bravo ma Puce je suis fière de toi! _

_-Merci,merci Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux ._

_A ce moment la Jacob arriva avec son téléphone collé a l'oreille et il nous salua vaguement et monta dans la chambre directement ._

_Ce geste ne l'alerta pas autant que Brooke qui mit le feu dans la cuisine en essayant de se faire un steak ._

_Après l'avoir sermonnée mais ayant trop de remords en voyant des larmes sortir de ses yeux je m'excusais ._

_Apres les avoir fait manger je les envoyais se coucher directement ._

_Apres avoir pris ma douche je rejoignais Jake dans notre chambre._

_Il était déjà couché mais il ne dormais pas ._

_Il m'embrassa sur la joue et il me souhaita une bonne nuit et il se retourna et il s'endormi me laissant seule en lisant un livre ._

**_POV Ami_**

_**Je me remémorais des moment que j'ai eu dans ce bureau et je me rappelle de cette fille âgée de 17 ans qui était une droguée et qui venais de faire sa deuxième rechute _

_Je n'était pas fière d'elle du tout ._

_Cela faisait 4 ans que je la suivait, je la considérais comme ma fille elle venais souvent chez nous, elle s'amusais avec Bella et Jude qui étaient âgés de quatre ans ._

_J'allais bientôt être en congé a cause de ma grossesse mais je ralentissais pas la cadence au contraire je l'aidais._

_Elle était de nature Joyeuse et amicale même si défois elle pouvais être bizarre a cause de la drogue._

_Elle était une grosse fan de Joy Division comme moi et souvent nous nous mettons a chanter a tue-tète leur chansons._

_Un soir Carlisle venais me rejoindre dans mon bureau ce qui était assez rare ._

_Je lui demandais la nature de sa venue et il me dit que Lyra avait fait une overdose et elle n'avait pas survecue ._

_Ce fut un véritable choc et je m'enfermais durant plusieurs jours dans un mutisme profond._

_Deux jours aprés ma fille était venue au monde ._

_Je trouvais qu'elle avait une forte ressemblance avec Lyra donc je l'ai appelée ainsi.**_

_Des cris me sortit de mon souvenir assez brutalement._

_Je vis Carlisle prendre par le bras une jeune fille qui se débattais en lui hurlant des insultes._

_-LACHE MOI CONNARD ! VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! J AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE!_

_Je me mis a lui prendre l'autre bras fortement tout en contrôlant ma force et je lui lançais un regard menaçant et je la poussait vers la chaise en face de mon bureau ._

_Pendant mon travail je n'appelais jamais mon mari par son nom par le nom de famille je ne voulait pas mélanger ses deux mondes:_

_-Merci de me l'avoir amenée _

_-De rien Mme Cullen! Dit-il d'un ton enfantin ._

_Je lui ai dit de pas m'appeler ainsi!_


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour a tous !

Je vais faire une petite pause dans mon histoire car il me faut de l'inspiration pour la suite.

Et je ne suis pas sure mais je vais peut être arrêter mon histoire car j'ai l'impression quelle ne plait a personne et j'ai pas d'avis qui m'aide pour l'histoire.

Mais CE N EST PAS SUR ! ^^

AmiLightning


End file.
